A Dark Night
by MacchiNightmares
Summary: XxXone shotXxX Macchi's home alone on a stormy night. And guess what! The powers goes out and there's an escaped murderer on the run! Also Macchi begins to hear things that make her think she isn't quite alone...


_**A Dark Night**_

By: MacchiNightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King. Get it?Got it. Good.

* * *

The wind blew in the night air. The sound of the strong wind mixing with the thunder was very vivid in a small mansion. The only living person there was a girl who was home alone. She had stayed behind as her parents left for a dinner party. She was on the couch in the living room watching T.V. Her head was kept up by her hand, and her captivating violet eyes were clearly showing that she was bored. Her hair fell in front of her face, so she decided to put her short, straight orange hair in to two ponytails, wondering why she even let it down. She let out a deep sigh as she longed for her friends to be there with her.

"Stupid parents," she mumbled, "not letting me have any friends over. 'Macchi, I don't want any of your friends to come over, especially that boy Ren.' Stupid mom. What was gonna be the harm of inviting Ren, Mari, and Horo-Horo over? I mean we're only 15."Macchi sighed again and continued to watch T.V. Suddenly the power went out and shadow consumed everything. "Oh, great, the powers out. Maybe they have some info on the radio…" Macchi thought out loud. She walked to the radio, which was right next to the T.V. and turned it on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have just received disturbing news." the radio announcer stated, "Convicted murderer, Ryo, who was scheduled for execution latter this evening, has escaped from prison, be reminded, he is a danger to everyone…"

/Oh, great, the one night I get to stay home alone there's a thunder storm, the power goes out, and a murderer is on the run… just great/ Macchi thought when she finished hearing the news. She sat back down on the couch, wondering what to do while fiddling with her black shirt. "Hmm.. Maybe I should call Ren.." she thought out loud again. Macchi walked to the phone by the window, her footsteps echoing in the lonely abandoned mansion. When Macchi tried the phone, she noticed that the line was dead. /Okay, I should've seen that… Now what do I do/ lightning flashed and eliminated Macchi's body for a second. Even with her pale completion, she was still a natural beauty. Her short silky orange hair reached her shoulders when let loose and her hair made her violet eyes even more entrancing and mysterious. The 5' 6" teenager was a popular one with the boys, but she never gave a damn about them.

**Thump, thump, thump. **

Macchi stood deadly still. The noise sounded like heavy footsteps, upstairs. Macchi shook her head, she was probably hearing things. She **_was _**alone after all, so why worry?

**Thump, Thump, Thump.**

That noise again. And it sounded like it was more than one person. /Is this place haunted or something/ Macchi thought. She was still new to the place, her and her parents had moved into the mansion yesterday. Macchi's parents had inherited the house from and old relative. /Blah! Who am I kidding? Ghost? Yeah right/

**Ohhoohhooo…**

Now a different sound was in the air. Macchi was getting a little freaked out now. The sound was coming from upstairs, traveling down the canopy staircase. As frightened as Macchi was, she still had her dare-devil self in her, so she decided to do a little exploring and see what was making all the noise. But before going up those creepy canopy stairs, Macchi decided to play it safe and sot a knife from the kitchen. Macchi took deep breathes as she walked up the stairs. She went from room to room, looking for whatever made the noise.

**Thump! Thump! Thump! **

This time the noise was louder, and being upstairs, Macchi could tell it was coming from the attic. The aged, murky, eerie, brown door looked like it has seen many things in the past, and none ended well. /What's in there/ Macchi wondered/What if I find some old bones in there! What if Ryo is there! Macchi, get a hold of yourself, and stop letting your imagination get the best of you… (Deep sigh) Okay, here I go…/ with that Macchi slowly opened the door, unknowing of what was in store for her.

In the cold air Macchi could see her hot breath as she walked up the stairs to the attic. Once there, Macchi looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. She walked deeper, with the knife in her hand ready to attack.

_**Swoosh… **_

Something moved and the noise made Macchi turn around quickly. She smirked at herself, for instead of becoming scared and frightened, she was getting exited. She looked behind every place a person could hide in, but she didn't find anyone.

"It was probably my imagination. Yeah, that and because I've seen **_way _**too many horror movies." Macchi said to herself as she was about to head for the attic door. But suddenly she heard something moving in the closet, so she went to it, knife ready. As she was about to open the door, it burst open, making Macchi scream, "Ahhhh!" And then laughter was heard. Macchi looked inside and was made to see Ren, Mari, and Horo-Horo laughing their heads off.

"You were the one's making all that noise, weren't you!" Macchiscreamed angrily.

"Sorry, babe. We just wanted to have fun." Ren said as walked to and hugged his girlfriend. Macchi looked at him skeptically. His messy short purple/black was even more messed up, and his dreamy, captivating gold eyes showed that he was really sorry.

"Well, don't ever do that again." Macchi said as she gave Ren a small peck on the lips. Macchi then turned her attention to her best friend, Mari.

"What did they bribe you with Mari?" She asked.

"Well, Ren bribed me with chocolate, and Horo-Horo with cookies!" She said in an unmoral hyper tone. The 5' 2" blonde had always had a weak spot for sweets. And right now her soft green eyes showed that she was sugar high.

"Man, Macchi. You should have seen your face when we burst open the closet door." Horo-Horo said with his goofy smile. The blue haired boy always loved to play tricks on someone. His brown eyes always sparkled at the thought of scaring someone half to death.

"Ugh, I don't want to remember that right now. How did you guys get in anyway?" Macchi asked her friends.

"We have our ways." Ren said with a wink.

"But Macchi, weren't you scared that it might have been Ryo who was in here not us?" Horo-Horo asked.

"Yeah, I was scared. But no mater how scared I am, my dare-devil side will always make me do crazy things." Macchi answered.

"You got that right." Ren commented. Everyone laughed and that started to walk to the attic door, leading to the stared that lead to the second story. When the kids got there, Macchi noticed that the door was closed.

"Odd. I could have sworn I left it open..." Macchi said. She tried the door, but it wouldn't budge. She tried again, but she got the same result.

"Macchi, babe, let me try." Ren said as he gently pushed Macchi aside. He tired the door but it still wouldn't budge. The lightning hit again and the kids saw a shadow on them. They froze in fear, but they slowly turned to see who it was. And they were startled to see black eyes under a 6' 4" hooded person. The kids' eyes went round as they saw Ryo bring down a knife… And outside the mansion only screams were heard.

* * *

**MacchiNightmares: Whoa… Poor Macchi, Ren, Mari, and Horo-Horo… Well, whatever. So what you think about my first one-shot? Review me with what you think! Laterz!**


End file.
